wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Falcon Swoop
I think I might be scared Of the world, and the way It makes you feel afraid It gets in the way Prologue Wolf's Howl stood hunched over an egg, her tail lashing and eyes burning with rage. Small red marks ran down her sides and the wooden floor appeared scuffed. "Get out, Fallen Tree. I never want to see you again... not after that." He shuffled over to the door. "Isn't that a little harsh, Wolfy?" She shot him a venomous look and spat out, "You nearly killed our unhatched dragonet because I wouldn't give you a necklace my grandmother gave me! And don't call me that." Fallen Tree lifted his head and said austerely, "You could have stopped this if you had just let me have the necklace." Wolf's Howl roared and said, "OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Then she added in a dangerously low voice, "I swear upon every single molecule of my body if you ever come back here, it won't be pretty." The other dragon snorted, pushed past the elk hide door and swooped away. After making sure he had left, she slid the egg out the door and back into its nest as a ray of sunshine hit it. Cracks spread across the shell as a small light gray claw poked out. Wolf's Howl rushed over and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll protect you, my little angel." As a piece of eggshell fell onto the earth and the egg cracked in half, she said solemnly, "Your name shall be..." A falcon swept past silently, sending a rush of wind in her direction. Wolf's Howl smiled and said, "Perfect for a fierce dragonet like you... I will call you... Falcon Swoop." The dragonet, jet-black scales glittering, rolled out of the egg and blinked open her eyes. She gasped at the inferno that seemed to be swept up in her eyes. They were orange, gold, yellow, red, and as she shifted, so did the colors. And so the games began. Chapter One Falcon Swoop rolled over in her bed, light gray claws twitching. She was almost five, and then she could finally leave her nightmare of a house and do her own thing, live her own life. For a while, the "single parent" thing worked fine. Her mother was kind but distant, something she didn't like but couldn't change. Her father had never dropped by, though from the stories she had heard from her mother she was glad of that. But right around when she turned three, things began to change. Wolf's Howl had become clingy, not letting her leave the house and taking away many privileges she had been given before, for no apparent reason. She had tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Finally, Falcon had resorted to sneaking out, tiptoeing around with her friends and checking out the forest. Whenever she got caught, she just spun a lie to cover up her escapades. Though she resented being forced to lie to her mother, lying had always been a skill of hers. Ughhhh. ''She whistled to her pet falcon, Smoky, and played with him a bit. That always helped her relax. Letting him out the window to go hunt, she listened as her mother left for the day. Discreetly sliding out her open window, Falcon softly dropped onto the soft forest floor and opened her wings. Small, faint reflections danced off her glossy black scales. Quietly she called to her friends hiding in the trees, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!' It was their secret call to each other to make sure it wasn't her mother, as they looked and sounded very similar. The haunting reply echoed through the trees: "Come to us, if you dare!" Grinning, she slid into the trees, her dark scales disguising her. She stalked through the trees to the tiny clearing where Dawn's Break and Snow Fall were waiting. Leaping from the shadows, she yelled, "YAH!" Dawn and Snow jumped, Dawn nearly landing on her head. Both gave her a withering look. Snow Fall hissed, "Why, just why, Falcon?" She giggled and said, "Cus I have to get my fill of it before I turn five!" Grinning, she added, "Come on, let's go visit the June Palace!" The June Palace was what they called a beautiful garden near Falcon's house, with orange, yellow, and red flowers and berries. Snow grinned and Dawn simply leapt into the air. Smiling, Falcon followed them. Little did she know, the world was about to be turned upside down, and none of them would ever be the same. As they swept into the Palace, laughing and joking, Dawn suddenly straightened bolt upright and said in a deadly serious voice, "We're not alone." Chapter Two Snow shook himself and said in a soft voice, "What? That... that can't be. Who would go in this little place?" He crouched, his dark grey scales stretching as he flattened himself. Dawn's head snapped towards an arch in the greenery and she said, voice light as air, "There are more. We need to... go." Falcon lifted her head and hissed, "How can you tell that they're dangerous? I can hear them now, but they seem too clumsy to be of any danger to even Snow, much less me." Dawn's tail lashed as she snapped, "They're not DeathWings; I think they're IceWings. I can hear their ''stupid little spikes jingling... Let's- ugh, I have such a horrible headache. Let's hide and... and see." Snow sprang up, hissing, "Why? Why should I?" Smoke wove around his talons and snout. Strange. It's not paralyzing smoke, I know that much, she thought. Falcon turned to him, her eyes flickering like balls of flame. She immediately noticed that his eyes were green. Normally they were a beautiful crystal orange with flecks of red and yellow, as if autumn had been captured in a gemstone ball. Instead of roaring at him, she threw her paws up and dragged him back into the trees. Snow roared and thrashed, but as she flung him onto a bare patch of earth he fell silent for a moment. "What... what happened? Where's the Palace?" Dawn tipped her head up slightly. "I told you there were IceWings, and then you refused to hide with us, so Falcon dragged you over here. Don't you remember?" He shook his head, dumbfounded. "I... I don't..." Falcon raised a talon and mouthed, Talk later. They are here. As they shuffled quietly into place, Dawn flicked her tail to rest on Snow's shoulders. They watched as 6 dragons carefully slid through the trees. There were two almost identical thin silver dragons with blue eyes, a reflective dragon with a low build that seemed to be half SeaWing, and three female dragonets in different shades of blue. The reflective dragon lifted his- it was definitely a he- large head and said in a rumbling voice, "Is everyone here? Let me count." One of the silver dragons said, in a soft hissing voice, "Everyone is here... including Snow Fall, Dawn's Break, and Falcon Swoop." Chapter Three Falcon's heart skipped a beat as she forced her tail to still. Snow's eyes narrowed to slits and Dawn's breath slowed. The mirror dragon narrowed his eyes and said in a low voice that they could barely hear, "Try not to hurt Snow Fall or Dawn's Break. Feel free to hurt the feisty one; she can fight back. ''Don't kill any of them ''or Angler will be furious." Dawn said in a voice light as air, "Falcon, run. We'll escape and come back." She shook her head. "No. Never. You run, and I'll fight them off." Snow hissed in an anguished voice, "I-I can't. What if you-" Falcon shushed him. "No. I won't let you get captured. Just... tell Mother I love her and I'll be back soon." A leaf crunched as the dragonets marched towards them. She raised her head and urgently whispered, "Go. Now!" Snow and Dawn gave her sad looks and hissed together, "See you soon, stay brave, and don't forget to smile." Falcon smiled faintly and returned the favor. They fled, leaving only Falcon bracing herself for a battle. The blue dragonets leapt from the trees and looked around, confused. The one on the left hissed, "Where are your little friends, Falcon? Where are they?" Falcon laughed. "Why would I tell you?" She readied her talons for battle. The dragonets clumsily leapt towards her and, chuckling while she moved, the DeathWing spun easily away and slashed her claws across their faces. They yelped and turned in unison towards her. Together the dragonets leapt forward, claws waving wildly in her direction. This time she ducked and bit one of their arms. Strangely, all of them winced. Then she noticed that the one she had bit was wearing a small silver armband. An idea occurred to her, and Falcon turned to bite the other one next to it. Her fangs passed through its arm as if it was no more than water. "Aha!" she shouted, swinging her tail around and breaking a leg. As one, they let out a howl of pain and snarled, "You die for that, DeathWing." She was not fazed, tossing her head back and whispering, "You lie, IceWing. The mirror dragon said not to kill." The copies dissipated and the other IceWings charged from the trees. Tossing her head, she whipped her tail around. It smashed into them, knocking them off their feet. "You really weren't prepared for this, were you?" she asked wonderingly. "Why are you here?" It was then that she noticed the mirror dragon wasn't in sight. Falcon lifted her head just in time to see his wings flung out, casting a shadow over her. With a roar he swung his claws, easily bowling her over. He signaled to his crew, though from her angle she couldn't see who responded until they laid their talons on her, pinning her down. It was one of the thin silver dragons; her sister was sitting a few tail-lengths away, sharp blue eyes watching her every move. "Quiet, our enemies are watching," the leader warned as she lifted her head and prepared to give a deafening roar. ''The enemy of my enemy is my friend, ''she thought, but stayed silent and gave him one of her signature glares instead. "First I should introduce us," he continued as if nothing had happened. "I'm Jag, the dragoness holding you right now is Floe, and her sister is Snowmelt." Snowmelt tipped her head up and said in a smooth, faintly accented voice, "We can introduce ourselves, Jag." He flicked his tail to acknowledge this but continued, "The small animus who first attacked you is Shard. There are more, but they're at the base for now." "I'll repeat my question," Falcon said in a dangerous voice. "Why are you here, and why did you attack me?" Jag glanced at Snowmelt, who shook her head as if to say, ''Fix this yourself. ''He sighed and said, "The base wants all of you. We were careless to let the others get away, but at least we have you, and barely injured." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)